


New Years Kiss (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is alone on New Years Eve, but what happens when a coffee causes a run-in with a new friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> (My summaries are crap, I know) Prompt: Dan and Phil aren't YouTubers

Phil was just about to leave his apartment. It was New Year’s Eve, and he had watched the fireworks nearly every year and wasn’t planning on breaking his tradition anytime soon.   
He would usually go with Louise, but sadly, she was going with her husband, and Phil didn’t want to intrude. So he was going alone, having no other friends to go with. 

The fireworks were held at a carnival that came every year. It was set up a few days before Christmas as the pier (docks) and was there for nearly two weeks, and had a fireworks ceremony on New Year’s Eve starting at midnight. 

Phil walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him and racing down the stairs of the apartment block, walking outside. A sudden cold chill caused him to shiver, even under the large jacket and thick scarf. Decembers were always cold in England.

It took roughly fifteen minutes to get there, as Phil wanted to save his money for the carnival and didn’t catch a taxi. When he got there, it was bustling with people of all ages. Phil smiled slightly when he heard the young cries of kids practically begging their parents to go on rides.

God, Phil missed being one of those kids.

He was still cold, and while he wasn’t in the mood for any foods, he sure would love to have a nice hot standard coffee. He spent about ten minutes walking around, looking for a coffee stand. When he did, he found a brown haired boy ordering something, along with two workers behind the stand.

Phil stood next to the brown haired boy, who he noticed was slightly taller than himself. One of the workers was making the brown haired male’s order, while the other stood behind the cart and smiled at Phil.

“Hi! What could I get you?” she had a bubbly personality, which made it easy for Phil to reply to, who was slightly awkward in talking to strangers like this sometimes.

“Could I get a coffee?” Phil asked, and the person behind the cart began to work on his order. 

Phil felt a gaze pierce into his side and looked over, noticing light brown eyes eyeing him. The brown haired male looked away when he noticed he was caught, but Phil was quick to grab his attention.

“Hey, do you like Muse?” Phil blurted out. He wasn’t sure why he said those words, but he felt like he needed to say something. 

The brown eyed male’s eyes seemed to brighten at the question. “Uh yeah, I do, actually,” was his response.

“Here’s your order, sir!” the bubbly female behind the cart handed the male what looked to be a brown drink, most likely coffee or something chocolate related. The brown haired male shared a small glance with Phil after he paid before walking off.

Phil watched him walk to a group standing about ten meters away before walking off with him, most likely his friends. 

-

Phil was walking to his spot. 

Him and Louise would sit under the dock, right before the water hit their toes to watch the fireworks. Of course, Phil would be alone this year.

Just as Phil was about to climb under the dock, he saw a slightly slouched shadow sitting there on the sand. As the moon peeked through the cracks of the wood, Phil could make out that the person sitting there was the male from the coffee cart.

Said male seemed to hear Phil’s footsteps and looked up, meeting eyes with Phil. Phil, out of normal instinct, waved. He watched as the other male broke out into a smile, before mentioning him over with his left hand.

Phil, while blushing slightly, walked under the dock and sat close to the other male, who he had yet to get a name out of. 

“Hi,” Phil said, causing the other male to chuckle at how awkward the situation should be, when it really wasn’t.

“Hi, I’m Dan.”

Phil grinned. “I’m Phil”

Dan returned his smile. “Nice to meet you, I’m Dan.”

Phil gave the other male a weird look, before Dan face palmed. “Wait, no, wait…”

Phil laughed at this, causing Dan’s face to heat up heavily, noticing the way Phil’s tongue stuck out between his teeth. It was silent for a few moments, before Phil speaks up.

“You were at the coffee cart, you got a hot chocolate, yeah?” Phil recites, not saying anything about how creepy that probably sounds. Dan was the one who gave Phil the weird look this time. 

“Yeah, I did… that’s kind of creepy, but I noticed you got a coffee so…” he awkwardly chuckled, his eyes diverting away from Phil, who chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it was creepy…” Phil responds, before quickly changing conversation. “Hey, weren’t you hanging out with some other people before?”

Dan’s smile seemed to take a 180, before he sighed. “Yeah, they kind of ditched me…”

Phil grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll be your friend, Dan.”

Dan smiled slightly, his dimple poking through and showing. “Thanks Phil.”

Suddenly, both males heard voice on the dock above them. Looking up, they saw shoes through the cracks of wood.

“THIRTY SECONDS,” a males yelled, before other people started to yell with them. 

“H-Hey Phil…?” Dan stuttered out. Phil gazed over, giving his new friends a curious look. “Hm?”

Dan seemed to be embarrassed by what he was about to say. “The reason I was ditched was because my friends thought I couldn’t kiss anyone on New Year’s… and Uhm…”

“TWENTY SECONDS!” Cue more cheering from above them.

Phil smirked slightly at Dan when he realized what he was going to ask. “And..?

Dan’s face went even more red and his voice became a slightly jumble. “I-I was wondering if you would… um…”

“Kiss you?”

“TEN!” everyone continued to count down as Dan nodded, looking away from Phil.

“SEVEN!”

“SIX!”

“FIVE!”

Phil grinned and held the back of Dan’s neck, forcing their eyes to meet, their lips close.

“TWO!”

“ONE!”

Phil smashed his lips onto Dan’s as the people above them screamed, fireworks banging in the distance. Their lips moved in sync, neither wanting to pull away from the kiss.

Finally, they broke off, panting slightly onto each other’s lips. Phil smiled at Dan, pecking his nose slightly. “You’re cute.”

Dan blushed, but grinned. There was a connection, he felt it. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

And he wanted to deepen it.


End file.
